


Loki is mine

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Loki, Choking, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Shitload of issues, Submission, Whipping, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor discovers Frostiron. Tony Stark discovers Thunderfrost.</p><p>Shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is mine

It was one of those lazy Sunday mornings, those empty hours before lunch when nothing really happens. Tony muted Jarvis, having decided to devote his attention to Loki only. Give him everything his kinky mind and filthy body needed. Nobody was to interrupt them.

So, Tony was sitting on the bed, holding a glass of scotch, taking a sip at a time, his other hand twisted in Loki's hair, alternating between yanking hard and pushing forward. Loki was on his knees, settled between Tony's legs, his hands handcuffed behind his back. All flushed, quivering, miserable. His lips stretched around Tony's cock. Poor helpless creature, completely at Tony's mercy. Tony sighed and drank some more. Loki was a handful, he needed a moment to catch his breath. This was an intermission, a nice little break Tony deserved having beaten the hell out of Loki. The whip was still on the bed, traces of blood smeared on the sheets. Loki cried so sweetly, he begged and screamed, squirmed, trying to get away from the burning pain. His back and ass covered in thin red lines. But the most interesting noises he made when the crop landed on his feet- high-pitched and heavy with pain. 

It was wrong to enjoy it so much but it was all Loki's fault. He was more powerful than Tony, he could kill him so easily, yet he asked to be brought down, humiliated, used. Tony was wary at first, too afraid of crossing the line, he didn't want Loki to suffer. Well, suffer _more than enough_.  The safe word solved the problem. Or maybe caused it. Tony took it as a challenge- how far could he push Loki to finally hear the magic word? Which of the cruel and demeaning punishments would finally break Loki? 

Now, however, Loki was obediently sucking Tony's cock. Sometimes, Tony could tell, Loki did it so sloppily, on purpose, of course, wordlessly begging to be punished. Not this time, though. He hollowed his cheeks, licked him and bobbed his head up and down. Tony gave him a slight tug.

'Look at me, slut. Open your eyes.'

Loki obeyed without hesitation. His eyes glistened with tears, his face reddened and wet. Tony gently pushed the damp hair from his face and wiped the tears, then pulled out. Loki gasped and swallowed with a grimace. He did look like a naughty boy in need of disciplining. His puffy lips trembled in anticipation. That little bitch wanted to finish him quickly, oh no, no, no. That would be against the rules.

'Why are you crying?'

The talk. It was maddening to make Loki say what he wanted to hear and Loki always complied, regardless of the pain he was in. How he struggled to choke out the words Tony expected, damn, he just forced Tony to go further and further.

'I'm feeling sick,' Loki whispered apologetically. That little shit intentionally fueled his imagination. Tony smirked, gripping Loki's chin and keeping him in place.

'Is that so, mmm? Would you like me to stop? My little princess? My sweet cock-sucker?' It was a sheer downward spiral. 'Are you giving up, you coward?'

'No.'

'Good,' Tony muttered, rubbing the head of his cock on Loki's lips. Not a trace of anger in the green eyes. Loki had an awful amount of serious issues to enjoy it so thoroughly. 'Open. Wider, wider.'

'My jaw aches,' Loki complained and damn, Tony understood him but hey, he did not make the rules.

'So is my dick, let's solve one problem at a time, shall we? Open wide, now. That's it, that's right, good boy. Now suck.' 

Loki did so with a frown. He could not be comfortable, unable to push Tony away but he had agreed to everything. He sobbed, real tears rolling down his cheeks and Tony almost felt sorry for him. But Loki did not need his compassion, what he needed was a strong hand to guide him. So Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hair and made him deep throat. Loki whined, flinched, struggled and in desperation, bit Tony. Not even hard. Tony hissed, pulled out again and backhanded Loki.

'No biting, you whore!'

'I'm sorry!'

He really mean that. Tony drained his scotch and slapped him again, just because he could. He wanted be gentle and considerate. Loki chose otherwise and Tony did not dare arguing with a god.

'What are you sorry for, bitch?'

Loki waited too long to answer and got slapped again.

'Why are you making it so hard for yourself, Loki?' Tony was genuinely curious. Low self-esteem? No self-esteem at all? Wishing to conquer the Earth and wishing to be conquered?

'Please, Tony,' Loki murmured, his sad eyes gazing at Tony pleadingly. No empathy, then. Tony pushed all the way in, making Loki gag. Those lovely panicked noises he made, his involuntary twitching, his sobs and the warmth of his sinful mouth. Tony stroked Loki's head soothingly, thrusting in, hitting the back of his throat and it was divine. Loki was choking but still attempted sucking.

'Good boy, keep going, don't stop, I'm so close.' 

Loki tried to nod his understanding but Tony grabbed his throat and squeezed hard. Loki yelped, Tony felt him closing on his cock. It took two or three more thrusts for him to come. Tony kindly allowed the god to gag some more before he removed himself. Loki could not swallow his cum, it painted his chin and dripped on his chest. He opened those tearful eyes and it was a plea, so Tony released his throat. Loki coughed and gasped for air but did listen when Tony told him to lick his chin clean. It was amusing to watch, his tongue greedily gathering the cum. This and the fact that that Tony was fully clothed gave him another idea.  

'Bend down.' Loki obeyed, his chest touching his knees. All the naughty possibilities, Tony thought, but Loki was startled when he demanded, 'Kiss my boots.'

Yeah, the shiny leather boots. Like in 'Venus in furs', what a delicious coincidence. While Loki was busy kissing, Tony started thinking about all the dirty songs that he might use. Maybe 'Poison'- repeat the line  _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  and make Loki, well, scream his name. Or perhaps, Tony chuckled quietly, 'Rendezvous with anus' and make Loki sing along. He would be so pissed, it would be hilarious. Ok, _hot_. Very hot.

'Enough. Stay as you are.'

Tony stood up and took the whip, making sure Loki did notice that. He was shaking, expecting another whipping session. That would be downright cruel but scaring Loki was a different story. He raised his hand and with all his strength hit the floor just next to Loki's side. Loki jerked and  screamed before he realised it did not touch him. Tony laughed at his dramatic reaction, hoping that would be the last straw, yet Loki remained in his position and said nothing. Ok, then, Tony had more to offer. He got closer to the bent body and without hesitation, planted his heavy boot on Loki's back. Silence. He pressed harder, Loki only dug his nails into his palms. What an ego stroke, Tony beamed, he never expected to have a god under his feet. But, hey, he was a self-proclaimed sex god. Isn't sex more powerful than mischief?

Tony tugged at Loki's tangled hair and made him arch his back. Loki gasped and when Tony pulled harder, finally began to cry again. Tony let him. After a moment, he moved in front of Loki and looking down on him, held him tightly by his chin. Loki did not pretend, he was in pain, it must have been awfully difficult for a pampered prince to endure such treatment. 

'Look at yourself, you filthy whore. Doing everything you're told and still waiting for more. Who are you?'

'Your whore,' Loki replied automatically, like a well-trained puppy. His voice was hoarse now. 

'Are you ready to serve me?' Tony barely kept a straight face. Loki used to be the king, now he was in Tony's bedroom, serving him. Oh, the irony. 

'Yes.'

'What do you want?'

'To serve you. To please you.' Loki was such a shameless slut, enjoying his degradation, reminding Tony to be relentless and ferocious. It would be far more disturbing if Loki weren't so compliant, if he fought back. His calm submission stopped Tony from worrying too much.

'What do you want me to do?

'I want you to claim me, make me yours.' What an invitation. Filthy yet elegant.

'Say: I want you to fuck me.'

'I want you to fuck me.' No sign of annoyance. Loki played his role well. The role of a passive victim. He would repeat everything. He would call himself names. He would promise to be worth of Tony's while and damn, he sounded honest.

'Would you like to be fucked by someone else while I watch?' 

Loki flinched, ah, there was the fear. 

'No. I want only you, no one else.'

Smooth. Loki knew how to sweet-talk Tony. It did not matter that he never planned involving a third party- it was all about making Loki uneasy, frightened, uncomfortable. 

Tony stepped back and told Loki to get on the bed. He did it so ungracefully, such a vain creature, now he painted the picture of utter debauchery. Now he lowered his head, now there was no cheeky sneer on his lips. Absolutely worth Tony's effort. 

Loki knelt on the bed, his face buried in the pillows, his ass in the air. Tony knew how vulnerable one feels in such position, therefore he sat down on a chair, refilled his glass and drank slowly, watching Loki, waiting, savouring the moment. Those little tortures were meant to break Loki. He wanted to be beaten up, forced to give up but Tony rather wished to see him struggling with himself. One time, Loki stood with his hands raised up while Tony was sprawled on the bed, taking delight in any twitch and quiver of that milky white body. It was an hour or so before Loki burst into tears. Later, he scolded Tony for being too soft but they both knew it broke him.

Tony checked the time- not even a quarter and Loki turned his face to the side and cried out:

'Please, please, Tony, stop.'

Pathetic, weak, dispirited.

'Shut up, bitch. You know you can end it here and now. Since you won't, I will do as I please.'

'T-Tony, Tony, I can't-'

'I'm not really interested in anything you have to say- unless it's your safe word. Do you remember your safe word?'

Tony walked over to the whip, picked it up and let Loki taste it again.

'Aah!'

And again.

'Do you remember your safe word?' Tony kept a steady rhythm, whipping Loki's back, not even hard, just to get his attention.

'Yes!'

'Do you want to use it?' Tony paused, letting Loki gather his thoughts.

'No!'

Tony resumed whipping, now using more force. Loki sobbed loudly with each stroke. 

'Come on, you shit, say it,' Tony encouraged mockingly. 'Say it, say it.'

'Nn-no.'

'You can end it now. You could take a bath, get some sleep, just say it.'  

'No!'

A couple of lashes later Tony decided it was enough and was about to drop the whip on the floor but a sudden idea came to his mind. He leant over Loki, raised his head slightly and ignoring his whining, wrapped the whip around his neck twice, both ends on Loki's back. Wasting no time, Tony joined him on the bed, gripped his hips and slowly forced his way inside him. At the beginning, Tony was reluctant to skip the preparation and lube, to Loki's irritation. 'Be a man,' Loki yelled at him afterwards. 'Do not coddle me!' All right, then. However, Tony always went in unhurriedly, taking his time, allowing Loki's muscles to relax. Being dominated may be enjoyable, unlike acute anal fissure. So, listening to those lovely little gasps that escaped Loki's mouth, Tony pushed in until he was fully sheathed, rubbing Loki's back soothingly. Then he grabbed the both ends of the whip and yanked. Not enough to cut off his air, yet enough to remind him who controlled his body now. He kept the whip tight with his right hand, the left on Loki's hip. First few thrusts made Loki's legs kick out helplessly, his sobs muffled by the pillow. Tony pulled the whip a bit more till Loki arched his back his and then threw the pillow off the bed.

'How does it feel?'

'It- it hurts. You're hurting me.'

'Why am I hurting you?'  _That was the question_. 

'I deserved it,' Loki said , his voice thick with sorrow. Something like that made Tony once stop the game and cradle Loki in his arms. It lasted, oh, a split of a second. Loki kicked him off the bed and threw a memorable tantrum. It was unsettling- was Loki just playing or was he really fucked up enough to think that someone, anyone deserved being abused.

 'Whom can you blame?'

'Myself!' Well, that was true. 

Tony alternated slow deep strokes that elicited lustful moans and hard thrusts, a combination Loki could not resist. It did not take long before he began to rock backwards. Tony stopped moving, letting Loki fuck himself. 

'Now that's the good boy. Tell me, do you like being reduced to a fuck toy?'

Loki needed three smacks across his bottom to confirm it. His breath was ragged, his muscles tensing, he was close. Tony moved his hand from Loki's hip to his dick but Loki growled, 'NO!'. Whoa, ok. No means no. It was actually the first time he broke character, so Tony did not even comment on it, instead kneaded his cheek, knowing how Loki loved it.

'I- I need to come, please, let me come' Loki begged desperately.

'Do you think you deserve to come?' Tony tightened the whip. Loki whined miserably. He himself asked Tony to torment him this way.

'No, no.'

'What did you do wrong?'

'I bi- bit you. I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry!'

'You should be.' Slap! 'I'm feeling generous, come for me.'

The whip dug into Loki's neck, making his prolonged scream sound a bit scary. Tony kept it this way until Loki was done and his head fell forward. He flipped the warm and pliant body, Loki was on his back, his bound hands trapped. His breathing slowly evened, he was calm and drowsy. Tony rearranged the whip and twisted the both ends around his hand and pulled.

'Look at me, bitch. Having fun?'

'Nnnnyes!'

'Put your legs on my shoulders.'

Loki obeyed, of course, deepening the penetration. He was utterly spent, sweaty and tired but still obedient. Tony wanted to see how honest Loki was with his attitude.

'You know who should see now?' A hard push rocked Loki forward, his head hit the headboard. 'Hawkeye. You know he hates you. Oh, he would be delighted to see you like this. Maybe he would like to to join us and repay you for the brainwashing.' Loki yelped helplessly, tears again welling in his darkened eyes. 'Or maybe _Odin_.' Loki fell silent, oh yes, that was a nice shot. 'He thinks you are unworthy, not good enough to be the king. Seeing you under a mortal, he would knew it for sure.'

Tears of shame escaped Loki's eyes. Maybe it was all about his daddy issues. Maybe he loved his father too much.

'Oh, yes, yes, you know it's right. Think about the disgust on Odin's face, think about it. Think how you dishonoured him,' Tony couldn't help himself, Loki reacted better than he expected. That was his weakness- his father.

'Stop, stop, stop,' Loki was crying again. 'I cannot take it anymore, stop.'

Tony dropped the whip and closed his hand on Loki's neck, pushing him into the mattress and slapped him angrily several times. That pathetic begging pissed him off, making him feel he was really hurting Loki.

'Stop, huh? You don't want me to stop. Don't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying, Tony, please, no.'

'I did not hear that. You'll take it, take everything I want you to. Maybe I could use the crop, after all, hmm? How do you think?'

'Please, no, Tony, I really can't-' Damned Loki looked serious. Perhaps he did not think this through. Perhaps he regretted starting this game.

'Cut the shit! You asked for it. Little spoilt prince secretly wishing to be overpowered by a commoner. Say: I want to to fuck me harder.'

Tony loosened the grip and Loki greedily breathed in.

'I want you- I- fuck me harder,' he whispered. Damn, that's the dedication. None of Tony's tricks made him safe word out. Tony felt obliged to try harder. He tapped Loki's lips with his finger and said:

'Open. Wide, that's right.' And he spat into Loki's mouth. Loki froze, staring at Tony in disbelief. Oh, so he did not like it, should have thought about it earlier.

'Now close and swallow. That's it, good boy, such a good boy. Dirty little slut, you love it, this is what you live for.' 

It was even worse that when they turned the tables, because they did, Loki was exactly as Tony wanted: gentle, patient, loving, he would prepare Tony slowly, praising him, making Tony melt in his arms. It was a double edged sword. I play by your rules, you play by mine and no questions asked.

Tony neared his orgasm, harshly thrusting into Loki, again choking him till he was half-conscious. The sight of the swollen lips trembling, the fear emanating from him, the way Loki clenched around Tony pushed him over the edge and with a deep groan, he collapsed on Loki.

 

* * *

 

After w few moments, Tony let Loki's legs fall on the bed and nuzzled at Loki's neck, planting small kisses above and below the whip, holding him close, calming him down. Loki was still sobbing, relieved that it was over, lying still, in silence, as if he did not trust his voice. Tony rubbed his thigh, kissed his collarbones, gently touched his bitten lips, whispering:

'There, there, it's ok, we're done, hush.'

Loki would never admit it but he needed this part. He was still shaking, his heart pounding so fast Tony felt it against his chest. He kissed the tears away, lightly, comfortingly. He wished he could untie Loki, get rid of the whip, take of his clothes and cuddle Loki. That would be against the rules, it was Loki who had to finish the game.

'It's all right, you did very well, my sweet Loki, my dear, hush.'

Sometimes it only made Loki cry more. Tony wondered if Loki was beaten as a child, surely he was troublesome, driving everyone mad. Maybe in desperation they lash out on the stubborn, arrogant boy and scarred his backside- and his soul. Unless his first lover deranged him, perhaps Loki was too young to know he could say no. Regardless of the cause, Loki did not think he deserved being loved and Tony's affectionate crooning was actually painful for him.

Tony  kissed him languidly, his hands rubbing Loki's shoulders and the back of his neck. He loved those moments when Loki was too drained to push him away, he had to endure Tony's tenderness. Even if his mind said no, his body was very pleased with the gentle touch. 

 

* * *

 

'So, how was it this time?' Tony asked several kisses late, when Loki finally composed himself enough to talk. He could tell it by the fact that Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's.

'Certainly there is some improvement. You have been very creative with the whip, I must say.' Fucker, did not even blink talking about his punishment. Tony cupped the back of his head and lifted it a bit.

'Was I even near your breaking point?'

Loki chuckled mockingly, back to his usual annoying self. Tony wondered, scaring himself, which Loki was real- the submissive one or the one with superiority complex? 

'Oh, Tony. Firstly, I have no limits.' Yeah, right. 'Secondly, you are too caring, too thoughtful. You should not ask me about the safe word. You do not hear, you carry on, as viciously as you can. I thought you claimed to be intelligent, it is so simple, why are you confused?'

Loki provoked him, of course. Fed his imagination. Gave him new ideas. Tony ignored the question and Loki continued:

'Nice try with mentioning Hawkeye. It amused me greatly to imagine you describing him the rules of our game. You would blush and stutter.' Between the lines:  _you hit the raw nerve talking about Odin._

Maybe Tony had to press harder the next time and ask, 'Why won't Daddy love you?' Loki had to have some limits. Tony would make him call the safe word, cry it out over and over again.

'I need to praise you for remaining calm when I begged you to stop.' That little tease, thought Tony would not see through his lie.

'I know why you did it. You love the sound of your voice and it turns you on to listen to your own wailing.'

'That clever, aren't you?' Loki was impressed. Ha! 'Yes, but I am also very fond of your reaction to such pleas, poor Tony, stricken with guilt. I love your anger, how it finally helps you forget about what is holding you back.' 

Tony looked away, unsure what to think about it. Everything about Loki was so damn complicated. This whole situation was so shady, blurred, he could not imagine explaining that to anyone. No one would understand.  _He_  did not understand.

'I am deeply disappointed that you still allow me to address you so informally. It does not seem right when I am at your feet.'

Oh, that. Tony hated idea of being called 'Master' or 'Sir' or, God forbid, 'Daddy'. He could understand the reason behind the daddy kink, yet it would be so utterly wrong to use it with Loki. The simple question, 'who's your Daddy', nope, just no. But Loki still wanted more, more pain, more humiliation, Tony wondered where it would lead them. It was not only about Loki's limits. Tony feared discovering his own.

He pressed his lips to Loki's neck, just under his ear where he knew Loki was very sensitive and nipped at the skin, then licked it. Loki sighed in pleasure. There he was, enjoying sweet caresses. Maybe Tony could fix him, show him how beautiful love making can be. Gradual exploring someone's body, finding all the magic spots, listening to soft moans rather than pained cries. Moving at a leisurely pace, prolonging the rapture, keeping the eye contact to notice every sign of growing delight, whispering sweet nonsense, promising to make it last.

'Ah, this lovable lean body, this milky skin should be cherished, worshipped,' Tony said in a low voice, right in Loki's ear, glad that the god shivered. 'Not beaten up to a pulp, marked by a whip, bruised.'

Loki leant back, giving Tony better access to his neck but nonetheless his reply was bitter:

'Is it not the god's choice how he wants to be worshipped? You, a mortal, are expected to respect my wishes and do not question.'

Tony thought of all those deities demanding bloody sacrifices; Loki sacrificed himself.

'You're such a control freak, Loki, it's strange you let someone take it away from you, make you vulnerable.'

Loki shifted slightly beneath him, his hands surely were killing him. Not a word of complaint, though.

'Why do I need to explain this? Is it not obvious? Keeping control is exhausting. In bed, I do not want it. Leaving all decisions to someone else, it frees my mind, allows me to stop thinking, just feel. Think about it as consensual non-consent.'

'That's an oxymoron.'

'You're an oxy _moron_ ,'  Loki chided but with a kind smile. 'I do not expect you to comprehend this, yet let me tell you- you do not know what you are missing' he added temptingly. Tony felt shivers running down his spine. He would not stand even half of the torment that Loki had just experienced, not to mention liking it.

'I beg to differ. How can you enjoy it?'

'Do you know the sensation so strong, so blinding that you cannot tell if it's pain or pleasure? It hits you and turns off your thinking, all you can do is to let it engulf you. Or when you learn that you can come while drowning in pain that does not subside at all and consumes the satisfaction of release? Pain intensifies pleasure, pleasure lessens pain, the pain-pleasure is so unbelievably thrilling, exhilarating, you cannot control your wanton moans and this lack of control is arousing in itself. Leaves you breathless and numb and wanting more, always more' Loki described it so passionately, his eyes burnt with excitement. If Tony ever doubted his sanity, now he knew for sure- Loki was crazy. 'Coming with black spots dancing before your eyes, feeling life escaping you. Wondering when your partner, your _torturer_ would stop. Thinking that you cannot take it anymore but you can, you always can. Knowing the tormentor would continue despite your pleas and weeping, forcing you to satisfy his needs, do something against your will-'

'Umm-' 

'Seeing your scars, bite marks, bruises in the mirror the morning after. Realising you are someone's possession, someone's pet that has to be forced into obedience. Hoping people would notice the marks, too and they would know you are owned.'

'You sick fuck.'

'But I assume, it's an acquired taste,' Loki shrugged, perhaps offended by Tony's comment. 

'Did someone make you like it?' There, Tony was right. Loki's secret lover taught him to merge sex and pain.

Loki smoothly avoided answering by trapping Tony's bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked till Tony's eyes closed and then he bit drawing blood but instead of breaking the kiss, Tony only deepened it, invading Loki's mouth with his tongue, not letting him set a fast pace. He wanted dominance? There it was.

'I just got a new nickname for you,' Tony whispered, pressing his forehead to Loki's, staring into his eyes. Loki licked his lips, as if he already missed Tony's taste. 'Frostbite. You're impossible with that biting. You're a Frostbite.'

'You're hurting my feelings.'

'I can call you honey. Is that better?' Tony had to laugh, Loki was so cross. 'Honeyyy.'

'It is you, Stark, who is impossible. Why must you be such a sissy? You are granted permission to desecrate a god. Vent your anger on me. Why are you so loath to admit that you love it?' Loki just could not shut up. 'Embrace your dark side, Tony.' 

'Loki-'

'I do not mind pain. I want you to hurt me, you can do whatever you want, the more excruciating, the better. I want a wild beast, I want you to blow my mind. Make me bleed, make me yowl till my throat is raw. Remember what I did to you and your city, and punish me for that. Tie me down, shackle me, Tony, please.' Fucking Loki just gave himself a boner. He really loved his voice, it turned him on damn fast. He could come just from his own dirty talk. How unfair was that.

'It feels awkward, you know? Calling you a whore, for instance.' 

'But I am a whore,' Loki replied quickly, automatically, in a casual tone. Tony frowned, puzzled. How do you approach someone with so many issues?  Tell them 'I love you', shove some self-esteem down their throat, repeat 'You're beautiful, you're flawless, love yourself' till they curl up on the floor, crying? How morally wrong it was to comply to Loki's sick wishes? Tony embraced the god tight enough to make him squirm. Good. 

'I wanna snuggle you until you stop talking shit,' Tony muttered into Loki's hair between small kisses. Loki nibbled at his shoulder playfully.

'Oh, it would take a while.'

Tony licked the skin just below the hairline, making Loki sigh, then moved back to the neck. That's the awful thing about being with someone- you never have enough of tasting their skin. Warm and soft, tempting. You can touch it, rub it, lick, smell, bite, kiss. Work on one spot for an hour and still it's tantalising.

'I'm hungry,' Loki announced, lightly. Just a moment ago admitted he considered himself a whore and now he was hungry. 

'What would you like?'

'I would not mind pizza.'

'It is not for free, you know.'

Loki kissed him briefly yet with affection. As much as he lied, this was true.

'Please,' he added. Yup, that was the price. A kiss. 'Without worms, remember.'

'Shrimps, Loki. You mean shrimps.' Tony pushed his hands under Loki's back and clasped their hands together, making sure Loki could still move his fingers. 'Don't you need your hands to eat your wormless pizza?'

'You could feed me. How dirty it would be,' Loki grinned, digging his nails into Tony's skin.

'Sometimes I think I should leave you chained to the bed for a day, just to make you realise how sick you are.'

'Delicious idea, but how about a week? 

 It did not even sound like a joke. Tony grasped Loki's shoulders and squeezed hard.

'As disturbing as it is for me, I'm actually glad that you chose me. Another person might take you too seriously and really hurt you, in a way you would not like.'

It really worried Tony. He wanted to keep Loki to himself, make sure no one would touch him but they never discussed the future.

'Another person might not ask stupid questions,' Loki hissed, narrowing his eyes. Oh, the tough guy was back. His position made it somewhat unconvincing. 'You do as I say and keep your comments to yourself. I do not need your pity.'

Yes, why would he, since he was so busy pitying himself. Tony considered grilling him some more, asking when was the last time he let himself be loved, but it would be wasting their precious time for pointless fighting.

'You should take a shower before the pizza. You stink.' It was just teasing. Tony loved his smell. Loki once asked if he was sniffing him and yes, yes, he was. 

'Whose fault is that? And no, I don't think I can stand on my feet, thanks to your vigorous whipping.' 

Manipulative bitch. Like he did not want it. Being blamed for the injuries, even facetiously, pissed Tony off. With intentional force, he slapped Loki's thigh and sunk his teeth in his shoulder, even harder when Loki yelped,  _see how you like it, slut._

'You don't wanna know what I'll do to you the next time. You will beg me to stop and you will mean it.'

'Th-Thor!' 

'What, now you're using your safe word? Who's the sissy?' Tony mocked him, continuing the biting. Because, yup, that was the safe word, Thor. Simple, short, zero chance of accidentally using it in bed. Also, awfully wrong and perverse. Perfect.

'THOR!' Loki yelled, trying to crawl away from under Tony. His panic, his eyes staring behind Tony, oops, that indicated that he was being literal. Tony slowly turned away and there he was, fucking Thor standing at the door, murder on his mind, his hand tightening on Mjolnir's handle. It was useless to lie, Tony was lying on naked Loki, damn, that whip was still twisted around Loki's neck. _It's not what you think_ \- it was exactly what Thor was thinking.  _I can explain_ \- Tony couldn't. After a moment of the most awkward silence, Tony stood up and straightened himself, stupid Loki just had to moan obscenely when he finally pulled out. Thor heard that, his eyelid twitched and he gritted his teeth. Damn damn damn. 

'Hiiiiii, Thor, hi, hi, umm,  _hi_. We were just- yeah... I mean, I swear I was going to tell you.' He never was. That's the rule- you don't fuck your friend's younger sibling. You don't strangle them with a whip. You don't get caught red-handed, unless you're suicidal. 'Look, I'm sorry you found out this way but I can assure you-'

'He's MINE!' Thor shouted, pointing at Tony with the hammer. He crossed the room and now Mjonir was almost touching Tony's face. Bad sign, baaad. He towered over Tony, seething with rage. Ok, so he was one of those super protective big brothers, bent on scaring away all potential boy- or girlfriends because none of them would be good enough. That was only slightly creepy and frightening.

'Trust me, Thor, my intentions verge on noble. I-'

'He's MINE!'

Well, fine. It was definitely creepy. Thor was too fuming to listen to Tony. No wonder, he must have thought Tony took Loki against his will. It was not any better that the fucker lay where Tony left him, naked and bound, although he could use his freaking magic to free himself and maybe explain this to Thor. But that would be the right thing to do, meaning Loki was not able of doing it.

'Yes, I know he's your little bro, except he's not a baby, he can choose-'

'He's MINE!'

Yeah, the longer he repeated that, the worse it sounded. Not like an overprotective brother but more like, umm, jealous- whoa. Fucking Thor fancied his brother. Eeeew! Quite obvious why Loki tried to kill him. Watching his ass, pushing away obsessive Thor would turn everyone mad. 

'He's MINE and no one else can have him!' Thor spat out right in Tony's face. Sooo, someone discovered garlic. 'You will pay for disgracing him!'

'Well,  _disgracing_ ,' Tony scoffed. 'It's not like he was a virgin, right?'  _Stop, stop joking!_

'Listen to yourself, you idiot!' Loki suddenly appeared next to Tony. Of course, still no clothes but the handcuffs and the whip were on. 'Yours? How am I yours?'

'How dare you even talk to me!' Thor pushed Loki, once, twice, till Loki's back touched the wall. Why wasn't he defending himself? Since he hated Thor so much? 'You worthless harlot, spreading your legs before a mortal! You could not fall any lower!'

'Hey, I heard that!'

The brothers ignored him, glaring at each other hatefully. 

'You got yourself a Midgardian, I got one too!' That was strangely hurtful. Like it was a competition or... Wait a second. Maybe the choice of the safe word was- oh God, what if Loki- no, no. He hated Thor, didn't he? And they were brothers, or at least though they were. But the way Thor grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him closer, some strange intimacy between them- oh, and there it was, they kissed. Oh. OH. OH GOD. OH FUCKING GOD. Totally casually, without any awkwardness, as if they had practiced that FOR YEARS. Tony stared at them, mumbling 'no no no', his inner voice screaming INCEST! INCEST! It couldn't be happening. Hallucinations, Loki's illusion, the weirdest drunk dream he ever had.

'Why did you let me?' Loki asked Thor, burying his face in Thor's chest. Thor held him close, seemingly less angry now. 

'Nnn-oo, no, you can't-' Tony objected weakly. 

'I wanted you to appreciate me, Loki. Admit that only I can satisfy you.' 

'I do, I do. There's only you, Thor.'  _What?!_ And since when Loki was so agreeable?

Perfect. Their loving crooning made Tony sick. He felt paralysed, unable to look away, though his eyes were burning. He should have known, the fucking safe word, Loki surely imagined it was Thor punishing him, not Tony. O-o-oh. Oh GAWD. However, now Thor was present and he slapped Loki with open palm. The mysterious brutal lover. 

'I think I need to remind you that,' Thor growled, dragging Loki towards the bed by the whip. Next thing Tony knew, Loki was bent over the edge of the bed, his ass on full display and Thor's paws on his hips. OH FUCK NO. Oh NO. NO. They could not- it was Tony's bed. Tony's tower. They just had no shame and no consideration for his- Tony would never erase this image. Time to stop having sex  _at all_. He would always picture those two brothers fucking on his bed,  _in his presence_. 

'Aah, just like that, don't stop.' That cockslut begging with such hunger, as if Tony hadn't just fucked the hell out of him. Tony couldn't decide what was more insulting about this nightmare. And yet he could not stop staring nor leave. Standing there like an idiot, an intruder- in his own bedroom. Suddenly he felt Loki's eyes on him and saw the diabolical grin on his face.

'Come, join us, Tony. Come play with us. The more, the merri- there, THERE. Oh, Thor.'

It couldn't get any weirder. Unwilling witnessing incestuous fucking is one thing, but a threesome with brothers was just beyond Tony's limits. Stumbling, he managed to escape but the moans, gosh, he heard them even in the elevator. Ok, so he only needed to gouge his eyes out, have his brain removed, throw away the bed, demolish the tower and he could carry on with his life. Maybe Bruce would help him find a good therapist, Tony was in dire need of years of intensive therapy. Tony only noticed his hands were shaking when he tried to dial Bruce's number. Luckily, Banner picked up immediately.

'B-Bruce? Bruce, I'm having a mental breakdown. Bruce, a  _major_  breakdown. You have to hold my hand and let me sleep on your couch, my bed is- umm,  _occupied_.'

**Author's Note:**

> I love how everyone is so offended by 'Blurred lines', while there's a song in which the male vocalist begs to be raped and hurt. Quite literally: 'So rape, vent all your anger on me, rape me, it's what I want'- ummm... It's awfully catchy.


End file.
